deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades (Bakugan)
Dark Hades was not a real Bakugan, but it was a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. It looked like Alpha Hydranoid, because Professor Clay used the real Hydranoid for the creation of Hades. This makes become a powerful opponent against the Resistance. After Hades was created, it was given to Shadow as his Guardian Bakugan. When Hades first battled against Shun and Imgram, it was somehow covered in fake skin to make it look like Alpha Hydranoid. This fooled Shun into thinking it was the real Hydranoid because of it. However, a bit of fake skin peeled of during battle, causing Shun to realized it was not the real Hydranoid. During the next round, Imgram's attack had caused all of the fake skin peeled off, revealing the mechanical Bakugan underneath it's fake skin. However, Hades was able to win twice with the help of Darkus Fortess, a Bakugan Trap that was also created by Professor Clay. The combo between these two bakugan were proven too much for Shun to take on, even thought he used Hylash against Shadow. As a result, Shun had defeated, and was captured by Shadow as well. In Alpha City, Hades had battled alongside Mylene's Elico against Dan's Drago, and Baron's Nemus. Hades and Elico were defeated in the first round thanks to Nemus's Shade Cocoon. However, Shadow had used an ability card that could be powerful enough to deal a lot of damage. However, Nemus was able to protect Drago, but was knocked out of the field because of the attack. Just as Hades was about to attack again, it had ran out of fuel from using a powerful attack. Because of that, Shadow would had to wait for Hades to recharged. By the time he was recharged, Drago has a new ability from the Perfect Code, which allows Drago to defeat it along with Elico. In Gamma City, Hades had battle alongside Elico once again, but this time they were battling again Igram and Elfin. Shadow attempted to used Full Brust against finish them off, but Igram and Elfin blocked the attack. This causes Hades to recharged once more due to using up all of it's fuel for a powerful attack. After a few rounds, Hades and Elico were unable to defeat Igram and Elfin, causing Shadow and Mylene to lose once more. After New Vestroia was freed from the Vexos, Shadow battled against Alice and Chan Lee on Earth. Then Shadow finally sends Hades to battle against the real Hydranoid along with Pyrus Fortess. At first, Hydranoid and Fortess were having a hard time against the mechanical Bakugan, but they would eventually defeated Hades. To make things worst for Shadow, Hades was destroyed into tiny piece. This makes Shadow very angry at Alice and Chan Lee since they destroyed Hades. Battle vs. Ventus Altair (by Red243) Altair has been soaring in Bakugan Interspace in the search of its target. Its sensors has not detected anything yet. As it continued to search for its target, three shots of purple beams were heading towards the mechanical beast. Altair dodged the attack quickly, and it looks below to find out that Hades was five feet below it. After Altair's sensors has detected Hades, it created two green circles from it's wings to launched them towards the three headed mechanical dragon. But Hades quickly flew up, and dodged Altair's attack. Then Altair was moving fast towards Hades as well, but it's opponent had move out of Altair's path, and headbutts the Ventus Bakugan with it's three heads. Altair was falling from the air, but it quickly recovers before it touches the ground. Hades slowly descended to the ground to confronted its opponent, but when it did, Altair flew right toward the Darkus Bakugan. As soon as it got close enough, Altair sink its fangs into the middle neck of Hades. It tries to thrashed around the field to shook Altair off, but the Ventus Bakugan doesn't even let go of Hades' neck. But as Altair continued to sink its fangs into Hades' neck, one of it's head fired a shot on its opponent, knocking it off of its neck. Altair has fired a green blast from its tail right towards Hades, knocking it into the floor. In retaliation for being attacked, Hades gets it three heads up, and fired three powerful shots at Altair, knocking it into the ground as well. Hades tries to get up, it was hard to get up due to it's heavy weight. Luckily, Altair was also barely able to get up after it was knocked down by Hades' attack. This gives Ha des enough time to get up, and revealing three big cannons from it's crest. It also has two of it's tails pointed towards Altair. Then Hades has fired many powerful shots at its opponent, causing Altair to explode due to having too much damage in battle. Then after 20 minutes later, Hades has finally recharged from using the Fall Blast Attack. It looked around to see the remains of Altair after the battle was finished. Having to destroyed its opponent, Hades roared for its victory against Altair. Expert's Opinion While Ventus Altair was powerful, Hades was far more powerful than its opponent due to Altair being the first mechanical Bakugan. Since Hades was created by using Hydranoid's DNA, it even helped Shadow defeat Shun because of it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Giants Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors